Quédate
by Catacroker
Summary: Buffy se decide a cortar con Spike y su reacción le sorprende. Temporada 6, un poco AU.
1. Chapter 1

El demonio blungun se abalanzó sobre Buffy y la lanzó por los aires.  
Los demonios blungun son asquerosos. Miden dos metros y pico, son duros y leñosos, de color marrón, con garras afiladas y una cola larga acabada en un aguijón hueco y afilado. Tienen ocho ojos y una boca sin dientes. Comen vampiros, a los humanos sólo los matan, su sabor no les gusta. Sujetan a un vampiro contra el suelo, le clavan el aguijón de la cola y le succionan la sangre y los órganos. Cuando terminan de comer suelen rematar a su víctima: clavan el aguijón en el corazón de lo que queda del vampiro y éste se pulveriza. Los vampiros lo saben y los evitan siempre que pueden.  
Esta misión es complicada: hay que capturar al demonio sin matarlo para que Willow le saque cierta infomación necesaria para que ella y Tara puedan hacer un hechizo que impedirá el fin del mundo... Una vez más. Empezaba a ser rutina. Así que nada de armas ni estacas, sólo unas cadenas, el bicho y ella.  
Aterrizó bien y se levantó rápidamente en guardia otra vez.  
Y el bicho le estaba dando una paliza importante. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con que justo antes de la pelea había tenido otro de sus encuentros con Spike. Esta vez había terminado de otra forma distinta a la habitual.

Una vez más ella había ido a su encuentro decidida a romper con él. Esta historia tenía que acabar, ella no le quería y le estaba utilizando para sentirse mejor. No era bueno para ninguno de los dos, y definitivamente no era propio de una Cazadora. No podía acabar bien.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué estar con Spike le hacía sentirse tan bien? Al menos mientras se perdía en su cuerpo, mientras bajaba las defensas y perdía el control, y todo lo que era desagradable en su vida pasaba a un segundo plano, sólo existían ellos dos... No, no podía ser. Eso no significaba nada. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que acabar con esto. Encontraría la manera de sentirse viva sin ser un monstruo.  
Sabía que él no se lo iba a tomar bien. Otras veces había intentado romper pero él nunca la escuchaba, se acercaba a ella de aquella forma insinuante que la dejaba indefensa, le cerraba la boca a besos, la dominaba con sus caricias, y ella no era capaz de impedirlo. Siempre acababan en la cama.  
Pero esta vez no sería así. Lo rechazaría con la firmeza que hiciera falta. Iba preparada para resistirse a su seducción. Y si las cosas se ponían feas también para una buena pelea. De cualquier forma esto iba a acabar hoy mismo, por mucho que Spike intentara impedirlo.  
Buffy llegó a la puerta de la cripta, reunió fuerzas, se alisó la falda, levantó la barbilla y entró sin llamar con expresión decidida.  
Spike estaba allí de pie. Como siempre, había sentido que venía y estaba preparado para recibirla. Sonrió al verla, esa sonrisa suya deliciosa.  
- Hola, Cazadora. Qué bien que hayas venido, te echaba mucho de menos. - Se acercó a ella de esa forma tan seductora. Buffy empezó a derretirse una vez más, pero esta vez iba a ser distinto. Lo detuvo de un empujón en el pecho, retrocedió dos pasos.  
- Spike, tenemos que hablar. Quiero que terminemos para siempre. No vamos a volver a acostarnos. Esta vez es de verdad. - Lo había dicho, directa al grano. Sin anestesia. Ya está.  
Spike se detuvo confundido y la miró fijamente unos momentos en silencio. Esto la había empezado a poner muy nerviosa porque no era el estilo de Spike. Normalmente a estas alturas ya se habría abalanzado sobre ella y estarían forcejeando y quitándose la ropa. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?  
Finalmente Spike pareció tomar una decisión y empezó a habló en un tono sereno, sin histrionismos, cosa que tampoco era muy propia de él.  
- De acuerdo, me rindo. No puedo seguir así y tú tampoco. - Apartó la vista y deambuló por la habitación, alejándose de ella. - He estado pensando mucho en esto, Buffy. Ya estoy harto de tu desprecio. Sé que me utilizas para acallar tu dolor y nunca me ha importado, porque yo te quiero de verdad y pensaba que con el tiempo me querrías tú también. - Se detuvo y la miró con expresión dolida. Ella se puso en guardia mientras sentía una corriente gélida que recorría su espina dorsal. Esto no estaba siendo como ella había planeado. Spike siguió hablando.  
- Me he dado cuenta de que eso no va a pasar. Nunca. - Volvió a darse la vuelta. - No te culpo. La culpa es mía. Siempre he sabido que no me quieres, y me contentaba con las migajas que me das cada vez que necesitas consuelo. Vienes a mí, te doy tu dosis y te vas odiándome y odiándote a tí misma. Esto te está haciendo daño y lo sé, pero yo quería creer que al final encontraríamos una manera de estar juntos. Ahora veo por primera vez que nunca podremos. Debí haberlo visto antes. - Sonrió con ironía - Cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo, tonto como un colegial enamorado. - Se puso serio otra vez, se paró. Tomó aire, reunió fuerzas y volvió a hablar.  
- Me voy, Buffy. Te dejo en paz, no te molestaré más. No me busques nunca, por favor. No podría soportarlo. Olvídate de mí. Yo intentaré olvidarte.

Había terminado de hablar. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándola con expresión triste pero decidida, esperando una respuesta. No hubo respuesta. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y confusa para responder. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la habitación. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se volvió y la miró una vez más, una última vez, pensó ella. Spike sonrió con admiración.  
- Creí que nunca volvería a sentir nada, Buffy. Ahora que te he conocido casi me siento vivo otra vez. Y duele mucho.  
Dejó de sonreír, se volvió y se fue.  
Esto era lo que ella llevaba meses intentando conseguir y ahora que había pasado se había quedado pasmada. No era como había esperado. Dolía más.

Mientras luchaba con el blungun no conseguía concentrarse en la pelea. Sólo veía a Spike y oía sus palabras en su mente una y otra vez: "Olvídate de mí".  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que el blungun la podía matar si no se centraba en la pelea. También se dio cuenta de otra cosa: estaba muy cansada.  
Se dejó caer de rodillas. ¿Y si se dejaba ir? A la mierda el mundo, a la mierda Spike. Dawn, Willow, el fin del mundo y todos. Ya no podía más. "No puedo seguir así, y tú tampoco". La muerte era una posibilidad muy real para ella en estos momentos, y la atraía con fuerza. Ya había estado allí y anhelaba esa paz, esa ausencia de todo. Llevaba meses intentando negárselo a sí misma, engañandose con la esperanza de que la vida empezaría a resultarle deseable cuando pasara más tiempo, pero se equivocaba, ahora lo veía claro. "Cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo".  
El demonio se disponía a darle una patada en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta. "Ojalá sea rápido..."

Buffy esperaba el golpe con los ojos cerrados, y éste llegó como un sonido sordo delante de ella. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos.  
"Tendrás que matarme a mí primero, bicho asqueroso". Spike se interponía entre ella y el blungun y había detenido el golpe. Tenía una mirada fiera. Ni rastro de su sarcasmo habitual. Esta lucha no era por diversión, con este adversario no cabían las bromas.  
Spike atacó al blungun. Buffy se echó atrás sorprendida. ¿Qué hace Spike ahí? ¿No ha visto que es un blungun? Lo va a matar... "Vamos, reacciona". Para cuando se levantó Spike y el bicho habían intercambiado unos cuantos golpes bastante feos. Spike sangraba por la nariz y por una herida en el antebrazo causada por las garras del demonio, que se lamía la sangre de Spike de su garra derecha mientras sonreía – o algo parecido - . "Mmmm, sabe rico... Pero con un toque humano. ¿Te has mezclado mucho con ellos, bombón?" Spike rugió y se abalanzó sobre él otra vez.  
Buffy saltó hacia ellos y llegó a pegar al monstruo un poco demasiado tarde, justo después de que éste sacara su aguijón, lo clavara en el cuello de Spike y lo volviera a sacar brutalmente, salpicando con sangre a Buffy en la cara y en el torso. "¡No!" Buffy no había llegado a tiempo. Spike cayó al suelo con expresión de dolor. Se sujetaba el cuello con las manos pero la sangre se escapaba entre los dedos. Estaba desangrándose a los pies de Buffy.  
El demonio se estaba levantando cuando ella reaccionó. Atacó con una rabia incontenible que le daba una fuerza mucho mayor de la que ella misma pensaba que tenía. En unos segundos soltó una lluvia de golpes sobre el bicho hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo atontado, quejumbroso y medio muerto. Rápidamente lo inmovilizó con varios metros de cadena gruesa. Entonces volvió con Spike, temblando de miedo y ansiedad.

Spike yacía en el suelo agarrándose el cuello con las dos manos, casi inconsciente en mitad de un enorme charco de sangre, y seguía sangrando. Estaba aun más pálido de lo normal. Buffy se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Cuando él la vio alargó la mano hacia ella intentando agarrarla.  
- Spike, no te muevas... No hagas esfuerzos. Voy a... parar la hemorragia – No creía que eso fuera posible. Se dio cuenta de que si no conseguía pararla Spike iba a morir en cuestión de minutos.  
Buffy cogió su mochila y buscó al borde del histerismo su equipo de sutura. Temblaba tanto que le costó enhebrar el hilo y atinar con los puntos. No veía casi dónde pinchaba debido a la sangre que no dejaba de manar. Terminó la sutura y la hemorragia cesó, pero Spike había perdido mucha sangre y la herida podía volver a abrirse fácilmente.  
A estas alturas Spike llevaba un rato inconsciente. Buffy hizo el nudo final y cortó el hilo, pero con los nervios dio un tirón más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido y Spike se despertó con un gemido de dolor. "Buffy... No..." "Shh, calla, estás muy débil, amor" Esta última palabra hizo que Spike abriera más los ojos sorprendido. Después se volvió a desmayar.  
Buffy se sorprendió también. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Consuelo para un moribundo? La verdad es que no, con la tensión lo había dicho de forma completamente espontánea. Y Spike no iba a morir, no, por favor. Con este último pensamiento y con el bajón de adrenalina se apoderó de ella un temblor de piernas incontrolable y se le revolvió el estómago. Se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Spike y alivió su tensión llorando durante unos minutos.  
Cuando recobró el control Spike seguía inconsciente y con muy mal aspecto. Era difícil decir si se estaba muriendo. En realidad para empezar no estaba vivo, y siempre estaba más frío y pálido que una persona... No, Spike era una persona, digan lo que digan. Buffy tenía eso muy claro. Alguien capaz de dar la vida por otro no merecía otro tratamiento.  
¿Cuánta sangre puede perder un vampiro sin morir? Ella había visto a Angel recuperarse de heridas horribles que sin duda hubieran matado a un humano. Spike saldría adelante, tenía que hacerlo... No podía pensar siquiera que pudiera morir. No podía enfrentarse a esa posibilidad. Buffy le vendó el cuello apretando bastante. Enseguida apareció una mancha roja en el vendaje, pero no se hizo más grande.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a sus amigos? Ninguno de ellos tragaba a Spike, especialmente Xander que ahora además tenía unos celos horribles de él desde que se había enterado que Buffy se había estado acostando con él. Iba a tener que hacer esto sola. Pero si movía sola a Spike podía morir. ¿Una ambulancia? ¿Cómo ocultar a los médicos que era un vampiro? Sin pulso, sin respiración... Acabaría enterrado vivo o algo peor, diseccionado en una mesa de autopsias. No podía llamar a una ambulancia. Tendría que arreglárselas de alguna otra manera.  
Finalmente se tragó su orgullo y llamó a Willow, le explicó la situación y le pidió ayuda. Willow la tranquilizó y le dijo que la ayudaría con lo que fuera. Buffy se sintió una vez más afortunada por contar con ella. Llegaría en menos de media hora con los refuerzos que pudiera conseguir.

Buffy guardó el móvil y volvió con Spike. Se había vuelto a despertar. Estaba muy débil y dolorido, pero completamente consciente. La miraba fijamente. A ella le resultaba incómodo sostenerle la mirada.  
- No me mires así, me haces ponerme colorada.  
- No estoy en mis mejores momentos, Buffy... Quizá no te pueda mirar durante mucho más tiempo. - Su voz era débil. Sonreía, pero no hablaba totalmente en broma.  
- Calla, no digas eso. Te vas a poner bien, los vampiros os curáis rápido, ¿no? - Las lágrimas empezaron a escapársele de los ojos otra vez.  
- Nunca había perdido tanta sangre, cariño, no sé si me recuperaré – Se puso serio y apartó la vista de Buffy unos momentos pero después volvió a mirarla y a sonreír con un asomo de burla – Pero quiero aprovechar esto mientras dure. No todos los días estás pendiente de mí y me mimas. Me voy a hacer el moribundo todo lo que pueda. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. - Intentó reírse pero el esfuerzo le causó una ráfaga de dolor en el cuello que le hizo gemir y cerrar los ojos unos segundos, así que lo dejó en una media sonrisa un poco torcida. - No sufras por mí, preciosa, saldré de esta. He estado peor – mintió.  
- Mientes muy mal, Spike – Ahora Buffy lloraba abiertamente. - Yo...  
- No digas nada de lo que te arrepientas luego, Cazadora. La lástima me resulta humillante. Los dos somos fuertes. - Le interrumpió él. - Déjame descansar unos segundos...  
Buffy apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Spike y lloró en silencio.  
Después de un rato Spike empezó a hablar en voz baja con un tono sincero que Buffy no le había oído nunca antes.  
- A veces sueño cómo serían las cosas si tú me quisieras, Buffy. Sueño que me miras como mirabas a Angel, que te preocupas por mí y que estamos juntos luchando contra el mundo y contra todo lo que se nos atraviese en el camino. Yo estaría a tu lado para cualquier cosa, Buffy, para cualquier cosa. Lucharía contra el infierno entero por tí.  
Buffy no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Spike la deseaba y estaba obsesionado con ella, pero no hasta qué punto realmente la quería. Ahora creía cada palabra.  
- Mírame - Dijo él con apremio.  
Buffy se incorporó y le miró a los ojos. El hizo un esfuerzo y alargó una mano para tocarle la cara mirándola con pasión.  
- Si tuviera alma sería capaz de darla por tí, mi amor. Tú has dado sentido a mi existencia. Si muero ahora moriré completo. Si vivo me marcharé y te guardaré en mi corazón para toda la eternidad. Quiero que sepas que nunca había amado así a nadie, ni cuando estaba vivo. Tú me has hecho un regalo, has dejado que me acercara a tí y te tocara y me has tratado como a una persona, no como al monstruo que soy. Tú me has hecho querer ser mejor. Ahora mi vida – o lo que sea esto que vivo – es distinta para siempre. Ahora sé que puedo elegir mi destino, puedo hacer cosas buenas o malas, y merezco algo mejor que arrastrarme por el mundo asqueado de mí mismo y destruyendo todo lo que toco. Por eso he venido hoy.  
Buffy estaba profundamente conmovida. Le besó suavemente en los labios y pensó unos momentos su respuesta.  
- William, tú no eres un monstruo. Lo eras, pero has cambiado. No estoy muy segura de que no tengas alma ahora. Quédate con nosotros. - "Quédate conmigo", pensó sin decirlo.  
Spike la miró con dulzura, una sombra de su burlona sonrisa volvió a su expresión.  
- Cariño, tampoco te pases, sólo tengo debilidad por tí. Los demás me siguen cayendo fatal.  
Un espasmo de dolor cruzó su cara, la mancha de su vendaje se hizo un poco más grande. Su mirada se nubló.  
- Tienes que descansar, Spike. Willow llegará en un momento y te llevaremos a casa. Ahorra fuerzas, que las vas a necesitar.  
- Quédate conmigo, Buffy, no me dejes solo.  
- No te dejaría solo ahora ni aunque viniera un ejército de demonios. El fin del mundo tendrá que esperar su turno. - Buffy le cogió la mano y se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de Spike. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, agotados.

Cuando Willow llegó unos minutos después con Xander y Tara los encontraron a los dos abrazados en el suelo, manchados de sangre, dormidos. Spike parecía muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike se recuperaba de su herida en la habitación de Buffy, en su cama. Había dormido todo el día, se había despertado para beber un par de raciones de sangre de cerdo y se había vuelto a dormir, agotado pero tranquilo. No había dicho una palabra desde su conversación con Buffy antes de que llegaran los refuerzos.

Todos habían estado muy ocupados con el demonio que tenían encadenado en el sótano. Buffy había subido de vez en cuando a la habitación a comprobar que Spike dormía tranquilo y a despertarle para que se tomara la sangre. Después se había vuelto a ir para ayudar a sus amigos con el ritual.

Había pasado ya un día entero desde el ataque y la herida estaba casi cerrada aunque el vampiro estaba muy débil. Spike se despertó. Por unos momentos se inquietó al encontrarse en un lugar extraño pero se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y recordó todo. Se levantó, se vistió despacio, dolorido. Bajó a la cocina, cogió otras dos bolsas de sangre de la nevera y las bebió directamente del envase, sentado para evitar que le fallaran las piernas. Después salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a su cripta con paso un poco inseguro.

Cuando Buffy subió un rato después a ver cómo estaba sólo encontró la cama deshecha y vacía.

- - - - - - - - -

Buffy entró en la cripta sin llamar, como de costumbre. Llamar no tiene sentido cuando sabes que tu presencia ha sido advertida un rato antes de llegar. Spike siempre la siente venir, ella lo sabe.

Por eso Buffy se sorprendió al encontrar a Spike en el sillón viendo la tele en vez de recibiéndola en la puerta como de costumbre. Spike vuelve la cabeza sin mirarla directamente. No dice nada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Spike? - Su tono de voz es suave pero frío. Han pasado dos días desde que él se fue de su casa sin decir nada. Ella ha estado preocupada por Spike pero no se ha permitido ir a verle hasta ahora. Al fin y al cabo la idea era que no iban a verse más, ¿no?

Pero Buffy ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos si estaba bien. Aun está afectada por haberle visto tan malherido, tan cerca de la muerte.

- Bien. Mejor. - El responde aun sin mirarla. Casi parece tímido.

Buffy no sabe qué decir, está incómoda. Es como si Spike y ella fueran extraños, después de todo... De todo lo que han compartido. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias. - Spike suspira, se levanta y se encara a ella. - No has debido venir, Buffy. - La mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que ha llegado.

- Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien. Te he traído unas bolsas de sangre. - Dice ella, un poco molesta.

- Estoy bien, aun un poco débil. En unos días más estaré como nuevo. - Spike mira al suelo, Buffy no dice nada. Un silencio incómodo. - Buffy, sabes que me iré cuando esté recuperado. No deberías estar aquí. No me lo pones fácil.

Buffy quería decirle que para ella tampoco era fácil. Se había tragado su orgullo para ir a ver si estaba bien y había esperado un recibimiento más cálido. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo. ¿No había sido ella quien le había dicho a Spike que lo quería fuera de su vida? No era justo para él que viniera a recordarle lo que no podía tener. Ahora se daba cuenta. Realmente no tenía que haber venido.

- Tienes razón, Spike. Siento... Siento lo que ha pasado. Perdóname. - Las lágrimas empezaron a escapársele de los ojos. Intentó detenerlas sin éxito. - Por todo.

- Eh, eh, shh, no llores, cariño. - Spike le tomó la cara entre las manos, le limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. No soportaba verla llorar, le rompía el corazón. - No pasa nada, amor. No pasa nada. Yo sabía dónde me metía.

- Pero ese demonio casi te mata... Por defenderme... - Dijo, entre sollozos.

- No hablo del demonio, Buffy. Hablo de tí. De nosotros.

Ella lo miró a través de las lágrimas, sorbiéndose la nariz. Se sentía como una niña pequeña. Se moría por que Spike la abrazara, la besara y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Pero no estaba bien. Ella no era una niña pequeña, y era responsable de todo lo que le había hecho a Spike. Dejó de llorar.

- Spike, no sé que decirte. No puedo... - No encontraba las palabras. - Te he hecho daño. Te he utilizado. He sido un monstruo.

Spike se rió suavemente - El único monstruo que hay aquí soy yo, preciosa. Ese afán tuyo de protagonismo... - Le acarició el pelo con aire distraído, le colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, mirándola con embeleso, memorizando cada detalle. - Sabes cuánto te quiero, sabes que si quisieras venir conmigo podríamos dejar todo lo malo atrás. Pero yo sé que no estarías tranquila. No puedes renunciar así a tu llamada, no va contigo. Al principio quizá sí, pero antes o después tu maldito sentido del deber alzaría su vocecita hasta ensordecerte y no podrías seguir. Es cuestión de tiempo, cariño.

De pronto Spike sintió que debía intentarlo una última vez. Tomó aire y habló.

- Yo podría vivir con ello, preciosa, podría disfrutar mientras durase. Es lo que he intentado hacer hasta ahora. Después de todo nunca me ha gustado hacer planes de futuro. Eso es para los oficinistas grises. ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a aprovechar el momento mientras pudieras? - La miró con esperanza, anhelando una respuesta distinta a la que temía. Ella ya le había sorprendido antes. Quiza ahora...

Buffy sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Con lo que había pasado los últimos días algo había cambiado. Cuando pensó que Spike se moría Buffy se dio cuenta de lo vacía que iba a estar su vida sin él. Hasta entonces no había sentido la enormidad del vacío que iba a dejar. Hasta entonces estaba convencida de que no le quería.

Ahora lo sabía. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa. Se sintió morir por dentro mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que causaban tanto dolor a los dos.

- No puedo, William, lo siento. Tienes que irte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella había dicho "Tienes que irte". Mierda, él lo sabía. Sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Qué iluso, pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad. Ella se había ido no hacía ni media hora. El seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación, bloqueado.

Spike decidió no esperar más. Ya terminaría de recuperarse por el camino. No quería estar ni una hora más en esta maldita ciudad donde había perdido todo lo que tenía, incluso casi el respeto por sí mismo. No soportaba seguir respirando ese aire donde aun podía sentir restos de la presencia reciente de Buffy.

Así que juntó las pocas ropas y pertenencias que habían sobrevivido a sus azares cotidianos y a los recientes destrozos que había causado Buffy en su cripta, lo metió todo en una bolsa de viaje amorfa y no muy grande y la sujetó bien a la trasera de su moto, repartiendo con cuidado el peso para no desequilibrarla. Le fastidiaba perder la tele y la nevera pero ya se encargaría de conseguir otras nuevas en cuanto se instalara en algún otro sitio. Estaba listo para irse.

Mientras encendía un último cigarrillo se detuvo unos momentos y contempló el sitio que le había albergado los últimos tres años, en un tiempo en que su mundo había empezado a alterarse de forma que ya no sabía casi dónde estaba. ¿Quién era él ahora? Un vampiro perjudicado y víctima de sus sentimientos antinaturales, atado corto por un chip que frustraba sus medios de vida. Un demonio mutilado, desarmado y debilitado. Una triste forma de no-vida. Si Dru y Angelus le vieran ahora les resultaría despreciable... Pero Dru ya lo despreciaba y Angelus ya no existía. "Entonces, ¿qué problema hay, Spike?", pensó con sarcasmo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Qué jodida ironía. A pesar de todo iba a echar de menos esta cripta. Aquí había pasado casi de todo, algunos momentos buenos y bastantes malos. Muchos para recordar.

Recordó los días y noches después de la muerte de Buffy, cuando todo era angustia y las horas pasaban lentamente, casi siempre en una bruma alcohólica, mientras él recorría en su cabeza una y otra vez sus acciones de esa noche fatídica donde no había sido capaz de proteger a las dos personas que más le importaban.

También recordó los ratos que había pasado allí con Dawn, contándole historias macabras, viendo la tele en silencio, pasando el tiempo. Qué chiquilla más rara, qué sería lo que pasaba por su puñetera cabecita para encariñarse así con alguien como él. Y cómo era que él sentía ese impulso de cuidar de ella. No estaba totalmente seguro de que el chip no tuviera algo que ver. Después de todo no es recomendable que le hurguen a uno en la cabeza y algo no andaba del todo bien ahí arriba desde hacía un tiempo. El viejo Spike había pasado buenos ratos a costa de crías parecidas a Dawn sin la más mínima sombra de empatía, pero las cosas habían cambiado. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, pero es que ya no quería. Curioso.

Recordó claramente una noche que pensó que todo había terminado para él cuando alguien odiado le empujó contra esa columna de ahí y le clavó una falsa estaca en el corazón. Ese sí fue un momento intenso. Le hace a uno sentirse más vivo después, si es que un muerto viviente puede decir eso. Pero cuánto dolió, joder. Y qué susto se llevó.

Recordó la visita de Drusilla que había durado tan poco. Lo suficiente para que los dos se convencieran que ya no había futuro para ellos juntos. Drusilla no había cambiado, él sí.Ella seguía en el mismo punto de siempre, él había dejado ese punto atrás, para bien o para mal. La había pasado de largo. Ya no le parecía una diosa, y la crueldad que antes la hacía irresistible a sus ojos ahora le parecía infantil y decadente, y ya no tenía paciencia para sus desvaríos. Ella había sido una constante desde el principio, un punto de referencia, y ahora no estaba. Por eso le había sorprendido comprobar que después de algún tiempo no había llegado a echarla de menos demasiado, y eso le resultaba triste, después de haber pasado tantos años juntos. ¿Sentiría ella tan poca cosa por él, también?

Recordó sobre todo los ratos con Buffy. Rápidamente se obligó a dejar de recordarlos o nunca conseguiría salir de allí.

Sí, había tenido sus momentos en esa cripta. Pero un vampiro tiene que estar alerta contra sentir apego por un sitio si quiere seguir vivo, tiene que moverse cada poco tiempo. Ningún alojamiento puede ser un hogar, normas básicas. Él nunca había tenido problemas con eso, pero una vez más, era posible que ya no fuera así. Sus normas básicas estaban un poco patas arriba.

Spike ya no estaba seguro de nada. Pero los cambios de aires siempre le habían sentado bien.

Lo que necesitaba era empezar de cero. No podía ser de otra manera. Se sacaría a la Cazadora de dentro a base de voluntad, como quien se recupera de una enfermedad incurable. Iba a ser duro, pero después de todo un vampiro tiene mucho tiempo para recuperarse de los tropiezos. Cosas de la vida eterna.

Su garganta se contrajo de pronto al pensar en la eternidad sin ella.

No, joder, otra vez con lo mismo no. Basta de atormentarse o iba a acabar como el pelanas de Angel. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con rabia. "Hora de salir de aquí", pensó. Echó una última mirada y salió por la puerta. Arrancó la moto y se fue sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy patrullaba una noche más sola. Relajada pero sin bajar la guardia. La vida de una Cazadora distraída no valía dos duros, ella lo sabía y cumplía bien con su papel. Ultimamente las patrullas eran un fastidio, no había mucho movimiento en el submundo. El verano de Califormia era una época poco propicia para los vampiros, con esos días tan largos y soleados. Buffy no sabía dónde se metían, pero ciertamente había menos. Mejor para todos, pensó, pero también más aburrido. Un poco de acción nunca venía mal. Por lo menos llenaría un poco el vacío que sentía desde que... Desde hacía un tiempo.

Sus pasos la llevaron sin darse cuenta al cementerio de Spike. No había pretendido pasar por allí, pero curiosamente casi todas las noches era ahí donde acababa. "No voy a entrar en su cripta", pensó. Pero una vez más no pudo evitarlo. "¿Y si algún demonio había anidado allí? ¿Y si había entrado alguien y había hecho algún destrozo?" No podía dejar de echar un vistazo, para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Dejarse ver por allí de vez en cuando, para espantar con su presencia a los posibles aspirantes a inquilinos.

La verdadera razón era algo que ella no quería admitir. "¿Y si Spike había vuelto?"

Como tampoco admitiría que le echaba de menos. A pesar del fastidio constante que era, o quizá precisamente por eso, su marcha había dejado un hueco difícil de llenar. Buffy se sentía incómoda al pensarlo, pero no podía ignorarlo. El mundo había perdido un poco de color desde que él se había ido.

Así que empujó la puerta y entró en la cripta, como tantas otras veces antes, pero ahora era diferente. El lugar estaba tan vacío... Qué distinto de cuando él estaba allí. La invadieron recuerdos vívidos de momentos que había pasado allí con él, cuando nada en su vida tenía sentido, y mucho menos esos momentos en que se evadía de la acuciante realidad. Este sitio ahora estaba muerto, no soportaba estar allí mucho tiempo. Dió una vuelta por el piso de abajo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y se fue de allí sin perder tiempo.

Cuando salía por la puerta casi se tropezó con Spike que se diponía a entrar.

* * *

Los Angeles era un asco. A Spike nunca le había gustado esa ciudad. Dejando a un lado la contaminación, y que allí vivía ahora su odiado / amado Angelus, había muchos otros motivos. Por ejemplo, que los humanos estaban demasiado corrompidos para su gusto, invadiendo el terreno de los demonios. Y todo el mundo era demasiado cómodo y complaciente. Spike siempre había preferido un poco de nervio en sus víctimas.

No es que ahora pudiera haber más víctimas, y tal como iban las cosas parecía que ya nunca más las habría. Spike había ido allí para alejarse de Buffy y sus indecisiones, pero también con la vaga idea de conseguir de alguna manera librarse del chip. Después de varios meses había llegado a la conclusión de que eso nunca iba a pasar, o por lo menos eso habían dicho los médicos que había visto.

Qué asco de vida. O de no-vida más bien.

Pero bueno, uno tiene que jugar con las cartas que le tocan. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer?

De todas formas, ¿qué le quedaba a él ahora? No mucho, parecía...

Todo lo que vivía, todo lo que hacía y no hacía cada noche le recordaba demasiado la ausencia de ella.

Spike paseaba por Beverly Hills en su moto. En otro tiempo el lujo que veía en las mansiones de alrededor le habría provocado y habría irrumpido en alguna de ellas para montar una buena juerga con unos cuantos esbirros. Ahora no tenía ni esbirros ni ganas de liarla. En vez de eso se sorprendió pensando en la casa de las Summers en Sunnydale, que era tan distinta de esas fastuosas casas donde seguramente vivía gente con vidas absurdas que no tenían ni la mitad de interés que el día más soso de la vida de... Ya estaba otra vez pensando en Buffy. Aceleró con rabia, sintiendo cómo rugía el motor de su moto, sintiendo como si fuera su propio rugido.

Estaba jodido. A pesar de haberse ido lejos, del tiempo que había pasado fuera de Sunnydale, no conseguía pasar página.

Había heridas que no se cerrarían nunca. Huir no había solucionado nada. No servía.

Spike decidió que tenía que volver y enfrentarse a sus problemas.

* * *

- ¡Spike! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Buffy estaba tan sorprendida que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. No se le ocurrió que más bien era ella la que no tenía por qué estar ahí.

- Solía vivir aquí, si no recuerdo mal. - Spike estaba sorprendido también, pero encantado de volverla a ver. Cuando ella estaba cerca no le importaba nada más en el mundo. No pudo evitar sonreír con calidez, a pesar de todos los reproches, a pesar del dolor. Se aguantó las ganas de envolverla en un abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás, Cazadora? ¿Te ha ido bien?

- Ehh... Sí, bien. Genial. Todos bien. - Buffy no sabía cómo reaccionar. Debería estar molesta con él por haber vuelto, pero por mucho que le pesara estaba contenta de verle otra vez, y no sabía cómo disimularlo. Intentó parecer despreocupada. - ¿Tú bien... también? - Se sintió muy tonta.

- Tirando. He estado en L.A. Sigue todo en su sitio, parece. - La miraba con embeleso, sin dejar de sonreír, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía. Cualquier charla superficial le valía con tal de hablar con ella. Las cosas que le gustraría decirle no podían ser dichas, así que hablaría del tiempo si era necesario. - ¿Cómo está el Bocadito?

- ¿Eh? - "Céntrate, Buffy, no te quedes mirándole así" - ¿Dawn? Bien, bien... Está bien. - "Ahh, busca algo que decir, lo que sea... Así que ha estado en Los Angeles..." - ¿Has visto a Angel?

Spike se puso serio. Buffy se mordió mentalmente la lengua. De todas las puñeteras cosas equivocadas que podía haber dicho ha tenido que ser esa precisamente.

- No, no le he visto. Estará bien, supongo. - Maldito Angel... Maldita Buffy. Había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago. De pronto Spike no tenía más ganas de seguir hablando con ella. - Me disculparás, preciosa, estoy agotado del viaje. Nos vemos. - Pasó junto a ella sin mirarla y entró en la cripta, cerrando la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Buffy se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sin saber qué decir para arreglar su metedura de pata.

Se quedó parada unos segundos allí junto a la puerta. Después se dirigió hacia su casa, incómoda, intentando poner en orden sus emociones y asimilar lo que había pasado en esos pocos minutos.

Al otro lado de la puerta Spike estaba de pie con los puños apretados mirando a la oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

La noche era cálida y agradable, una ligera brisa movía las hojas en el cementerio. Cinco vampiros novatos defendiendo sus no-vidas, y nada que perder. Spike lo iba a pasar en grande. Los vampiros habían hecho un círculo a su alrededor. En el centro Spike se defendía y atacaba rabiosamente, con su cara de demonio y una sonrisa maligna. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo... Por decirlo así.

Spike no desperdiciaba un movimiento, verle luchar era fascinante. Buffy no podía apartar los ojos de la escena que tenía lugar a unos metros de distancia. Había oído las señales de lucha y se había acercado corriendo dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, para encontrarse con estos cinco vampiros furiosos y... ¿A quién estaban atacando? Oh. Claro. Buffy se detuvo sin saber qué hacer.

Un movimiento preciso, un estallido de polvo y ahora sólo eran cuatro contra uno. No, otro remolino de polvo. Tres. Spike se rió con ganas. Estaba claro que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

- Vamos, echadle más ganas, mamones. Alegradme la noche. - Con una expresión salvaje Spike se burlaba de sus enemigos. Los tres vampiros restantes no parecían verle la gracia al asunto, rugieron con rabia y renovaron sus ataques. No les sirvió de mucho, en poco rato sólo quedaba uno de ellos.

El último vampiro de pronto no se sentía muy motivado para morir a manos de Spike, así que le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y echó a correr. Sin embargo no era su noche de suerte, porque corrió justo hacia donde estaba Buffy intentando decidir si intervenía o no. Le facilitó la decisión: cuando el vampiro llegó a su altura Buffy le atravesó el pecho con su estaca. Demasiado tarde para él. La última nube de polvo cayó al suelo.

Spike llegó justo después, atravesando los restos de la nube de polvo. Por un momento pasó por la cabeza de Buffy que todo sería mucho más fácil si le clavara la estaca también a él.

- Cazadora, llegas tarde, ya me he encargado yo de limpiar el patio. - Se pasó las manos por el pelo para peinarse un poco, y despueś por la cara para limpiarse unas trazas de sangre. Algunos golpes le habían alcanzado después de todo, pero no toda la sangre era suya. Terminó de recolocarse el abrigo y las ropas y se quedó mirando a Buffy con desconfianza.

- Spike. Hola – Silencio embarazoso. Intentando no meter la pata, intentando no poner cara de asco cuando Spike chupó los restos de sangre de sus dedos mirándola desafiante. - Estoy de patrulla. - Brillante. Mejor me callo.

- Ya. - Spike se disponía a encender un cigarrillo. Rebuscó en los bolsillos, sacó el zippo y el paquete, concentrado en el ritual del tabaco. Buffy lo miraba pensativa. Spike levantó la vista y la pilló mirándolo con esa expresión tan poco frecuente en ella. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?

- ¿Te parece que estoy guapo hoy, cariño? - Spike sonreía burlón.

Buffy se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera responder sus sentidos la avisaron súbitamente de un peligro muy cercano. Antes incluso de oir el sonido Buffy se avalanzó sobre Spike cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Pero qué...? - La frase de Spike se vio interrumpida por el ruido seco de una saeta clavándose en el árbol que había detrás de ellos, justo a la altura donde habría estado su pecho si Buffy no hubiera reaccionado. - Uf, eso ha estado cerca.

Buffy no esperó a oir qué decía Spike. Se levantó apoyándose en él con brusquedad y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de la que había venido el disparo. Spike fue tras ella unas décimas de segundo después. Los dos corrían hacia su atacante, que se retiraba a toda velocidad, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para las habilidades sobrehumanas de sus perseguidores. En unos pocos segundos le habían alcanzado y los dos saltaron sobre la forma esquiva, que en el último momento se revolvió con rabia e intentó ciegamente golpear a Buffy con la ballesta descargada que portaba. Ella esquivó el golpe pero Spike lo recibió en toda la cara. Cayó de espaldas aturdido, con un gemido.

Mientras Spike profería insultos en el suelo intentando levantarse Buffy golpeó al agresor y lo tiró al suelo inmovilizándolo. Spike por fin se recuperó y le ayudó a sujetar al extraño.

Que resultó no ser tan extraño cuando lo pudieron ver mejor.

- ¡Xander! Pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué nos has disparado? - Buffy estaba confusa y sorprendida, Spike no tanto. Este crío imbécil siempre le había tenido ganas.

- No "nos" ha disparado, Cazadora. Iba a por mí. - La mirada de Spike era fría y Buffy sintió el peligro. Con chip o sin él. Spike sujetaba con fuerza al chico contra el suelo.

Alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Esperad! No, escuchad... - Era Willow. Se arrodilló a su lado levantando las manos con expresión preocupada. - No sé qué le pasa a Xander. No le hagas nada, Spike. - Le miró con ojos suplicantes. Spike se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, pelirroja?

- Estábamos en la tienda, hablando de tonterías, y de pronto Xander se quedó como en blanco, se paró a media frase, de verdad, Buffy, de pronto era como si le hubiesen activado el control remoto. Se levantó, se fue a la trastienda y volvió con la ballesta, parecía que quería salir a la calle. Yo estaba flipando, le hablé, le cogí del brazo para que se parara, pero me empujó y me tiró al suelo, el muy bestia. No era él, Buffy, estaba muy raro, como ausente, parecía que no me oía ni me veía... - Willow estaba muy nerviosa, casi llorando. Se retorcía las manos.

Buffy y Spike escuchaban en silencio, sin dejar de sujetar contra el suelo sin hacerle mucho caso a Xander que se revolvía intentando liberarse y gruñía palabras ininteligibles. De pronto con una sacudida más fuerte que las anteriores Xander consiguió empujar a Buffy a un lado y liberar un brazo. Antes de que nadie reaccionara cogió una de las saetas que se le habían desparramado por el suelo al caer y la clavó con fuerza en el pecho de Spike, que no se esperaba ese movimiento.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Spike le soltó y se apartó de él, agarrando la flecha que se le había clavado entre las costillas, muy cerca del corazón pero por suerte esquivándolo por milímetros. Dolía como el infierno.

- ¡Aagh! Jodido mocoso... - Retrocedió hasta tropezar contra una lápida donde se apoyó con gesto de dolor.

Buffy reaccionó – demasiado tarde, pensó, Spike podría ser un montoncito de polvo ahí mismo ante sus narices – y golpeó en la cabeza a Xander, que seguía intentando atacar a Spike, dejándolo inconsciente antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

- Pero, ¿qué le pasa? Willow, quédate con él, vigílale... - Willow estaba sin palabras. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al inconsciente Xander, sujetando su cabeza y apoyándola en su regazo, mirando con angustia a Spike.

Buffy se volvió hacia donde Spike se apoyaba jadeando contra la lápida manchada consu sangre. Parecía que el dolor le impedía hacer nada que no fuera agarrar la saeta con ganas.

- Spike, no te muevas, te sacaré la flecha. - Sabía que esta herida no le mataría pero debía de doler mucho, a juzgar por la expresión de Spike, Buffy sabía que no era un quejica.

- Sí, eso estaría bien, preciosa... - Consiguió decir con voz entrecortada – Mierda, Buffy, cómo duele...

- Apóyate en mí. Voy a contar hasta tres y la saco, ¿vale? - Spike levantó la mirada y asintió sin poder hablar. Puso una mano en su hombro. Buffy apoyó una mano en su pecho al lado de la herida, y con la otra mano cogió la saeta con firmeza, intentando no moverla para no hacerle más daño. - Uno, dos... - Sacó la flecha con un movimiento firme. Spike gritó y se desmayó. - ...Tres. Lo siento, Spike. - Dijo, aunque sabía que no podía oírle.


End file.
